


Protector of (n)one

by arthursmorgan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x13, Confessions, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot, Supernatural - Freeform, and fluff only, but its literally just sam taking care of gabriel, but only very slightly and only if you squint, i dont know how to tag stuff, i just realized the summary sounds suggestive, maybe a bit of angst, theres no smut, this is my first real fanfic so please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthursmorgan/pseuds/arthursmorgan
Summary: Ketch held his promise.He told Sam, Cas and Dean about the power source of Asmodeus.It‘s the archangel Gabriel.The three Winchesters make it their mission to free Gabriel of Asmodeus‘ hold of him.And Sam makes it his personal mission to take care of Gabriel until he is okay again.Please forgive me I suck at summaries





	Protector of (n)one

**Author's Note:**

> english isnt my first language so please excuse if there are any mistakes!
> 
> EDIT: i just made the whole thing easier to read and corrected some spelling errors. hope you enjoy!

The Winchesters would be lying if they said they believed Ketch when he told them the big news.

One day, Ketch arrived in front of the bunker. After a lot of pondering and heated arguments, the hunters and their angel decided to let him inside. Hey, maybe he‘d gotten his hands on any of Amsodeus‘ plans.

So they let him in. 

And he told them.

He took a deep breath and said in his british accent „I have something to report to you. Asmodeus. He.. showed me something.“

Ketch made a pause. 

Dean got impatient. 

„Just spit it out.“

„It’s a being. A thing that, apparently, is where he has got his powers from. He also let me know that this thing would be able to kill Lucifer.“

That got the Winchesters‘ interest. Sam sat up straighter. Cas leaned forward. Dean frowned.

Sam cleared his throat. „So.. uhm.. what is it? Or who is it?“

„I have been told you know him personally.“

„And who is it, you fucker?“ Dean raised his voice with every word.

„It‘s an archangel.“

„Which one of the winged asshats is it?“

„Dean.“ Cas gave the older Winchester a pointed glare.

„Gabriel. It‘s Gabriel.“

Cas lost his glare instantly. He just looked utterly baffled. His mouth stood open a bit and his eyebrows were raised.

The younger hunter looked horrified. His eyes were open wide. So wide, Dean was afraid they‘d pop out. He rasped out an „oh god“, before he covered his face with his hands.

Dean looked between the two of them. 

„So what you‘re saying is.. Gabriel, the oh-so-powerful archangel, is alive?“

Ketch looked at him, he glared at Dean and said 

„I believe that is what I just told you, yes“

The angel finally spoke up as well: „we need to save him.“

„Yeah, sure thing, Cas. But do we even trust him? Can we trust him?„

„He is my brother, Dean. And we can trust him, I‘m sure of that.“

„What makes you believe that?“

„If it were Sam, being tortured in hell, wouldn‘t you want to save him?“

„What kind of question even is that. Of course I would.“

„Exactly.“

Dean didn‘t get to retort again, because Cas already stood up and was striding over to Ketch.

„You can leave now.“

After Ketch left and the Winchesters were alone again, they began to plan Gabriel‘s escape.   
It took a bit of convincing to get Dean to help them, but he eventually gave in to Sam‘s puppy eyes.

——

A week later they were in hell. Literally.

They had talked to Ketch and made him tell them when Asmodeus would be absent from his kingdom and throne.

They also got Rowena to help them.   
She decided to agree because she can‘t stand Lucifer and Asmodeus. And she‘d gladly free an entity that could kill them both.

The hunters also agreed to give her access to their library once a week, where she could use some of their spell books.

The ones that weren‘t there to harm anyone, of course.

So there they were. Sam, Dean and Castiel standing in Hell‘s hallways.

They were looking everywhere, they peeked into every cell, but to no avail. All they got was angry sneers or pained looks from random prisoners.

They encountered one or two demons so far, which was a quite small amount.

Walking along those long hallways was an excruciating thing. There was screaming everywhere. And they couldn‘t seem to find who they were looking for.

Sam walked a bit in front of the other two. Something inside of him tugged him to a particular door. He didn‘t know why, but somehow he felt like this door was important. So he peeked inside the hole in the door.

All he saw was a sitting figure. They hung their head low and had matted, curly hair.

„Gabriel?“

The prisoner slowly raised their head. It was him! It was Gabriel!

Sam was excited for a second, then worried, then in pain. Gabriel looked horrible.   
There was blood and dirt all over his face. His hair was full of Gunk and his mouth was sewn shut.  
The whole cell just reeked of decay and blood.

Sam tried to open the door with everything he could, but he didn‘t succeed.

„Sam? Sam, where are you?!“ It was Dean.

„Dean! Over here! I found him!“

He heard two sets of heavy footsteps and then Dean and Cas were standing behind him.

„I can‘t open the door. Coul-„  
Cas interrupted him by gently shoving him aside. 

„I got this,“ he said.

The angel laid his hand flat against the door and after a lot of rumbling and groaning, the door was gone. It just disintegrated. 

Sam rushed past Castiel and into the cell.

„Gabriel. Gabe. Can you hear me?“

The archangel raised his head and looked directly into Sam‘s eyes, but he wasn‘t looking at Sam. His eyes were distant. Cold. All life had vanished from them.

„We‘re going to get you out of here. You‘re going to be okay, Gabriel. You‘ll be safe.“

„We have company,“ exclaimed Cas

Dean turned to Sam and said „you stay here, we‘ll handle this.“

Sam quickly nodded at him and turned back to Gabriel. He reaches his hands out, waiting for the archangel’s reaction. When Gabriel didn‘t seem to flinch away, Sam put his hands gently on each side of Gabriel‘s face. He softly turned Gabriel‘s face to get a good look at his wounds. He couldn‘t see a lot though, because his face was full of grime and so everything was hard to make out.

„Sam! Catch.“

Dean threw a key at Sam and the latter quickly caught it. It was the key for the handcuffs.

The younger hunter fiddled with the key. His hands were shaking. He managed to open the handcuffs and free Gabriel of his shackles.

„Can you walk?“

Gabriel didn‘t respond. Just kept on staring straight ahead. After a few seconds, there it was, a very slight shake of his head.

„Alright.. uhm.. so I guess I‘ll carry you out, okay?“

Gabe gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. 

The kind of movement you would‘ve missed if you had blinked. 

Sam didn‘t blink.

Sam slid one of his arms under Gabriel’s legs, then he took the injured angel‘s arm and slung it around his shoulder. After that, he picked him up and walked out the door. Sam felt Gabriel grab onto his shirt with the hand that wasnt slung around his shoulder.

Dean and Cas were waiting outside of the room for them. When Sam emerged with Gabriel in his arms, Dean called out for Rowena.

She brought them all safely back out and back to the bunker. 

Sam carried Gabe into a spare room that was near his own. He softly laid the other into the bed.

Dean peeked inside and asked if Sam needed anything.

„A medical kit, water and cloths.“

Dean nodded and turned around.

„Dean!“

The blonde turned back and looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

„Thank you.“

Dean gave him a curt nod and disappeared back through the door.

A few minutes later he came back again and handed Sam the items he had asked for.

When Dean left again, Sam started to talk to Gabriel to soothe him.

„Alright. So, first things first, I‘ll clean your face a bit, okay? It might hurt a bit since I don‘t know where your wounds are due to all the dirt. Is that okay?“

Gabriel once again nodded softly.

So Sam began to clean him.

He stitched up the wounds that needed stitches. Then he turned his attention to Gabriel‘s mouth.

He didn‘t exactly know what to do. 

„Gabe. I will try to cut your stitches now, alright?“

He took a scissor and began to cut them. The wire wouldn‘t budge. He couldn‘t get it off with normal scissors.

So he decided to try it with an angel blade. It can‘t hurt to try, right?   
Well, it might hurt Gabriel.

Turns out the angel blade worked. He snapped the wire. One part after the other. Then he pulled the wire out and cleaned up the bleeding holes they left around Gabriel‘s lips.

„Alright, now shower.“

Sam picked Gabriel up again, but since Gabriel didn‘t seem to want to (or be able to) stand, Sam decided that he‘d give Gabriel a hot bath instead.

Gabriel didn‘t seem to mind.

After Sam bathed him, he put Gabriel into some fresh clothes he stole from Dean and carried him back to bed and tucked him in.

Gabriel reached out and held onto Sam‘s shirt again.

„Stay.“ His voice was gravelly and hoarse from not talking for so long.

„Alright. Just- just let me get a chair or something.“

Gabriel tugged at the other man’s shirt. Sam chuckled a bit.

„Scoot over a bit.“

Gabriel moved about an inch to the side.

Sam smiled fondly at him and climbed into bed next to him. He didn‘t want to touch Gabriel, at least he wouldn‘t initiate the touch. He didn‘t want to hurt him or make him uncomfortable.

Gabriel didn‘t let go of Sam‘s shirt after he fell asleep.

A few minutes later, after Sam made sure Gabriel was really sleeping, the hunter fell asleep as well.

The next morning Sam awoke before the archangel did. He decided to get up and make some breakfast.

At one time in the middle of the night Sam woke up because of Gabriel tossing and turning in his sleep. Sam assumed it was because of nightmares. 

Sam woke him up and calmed him down. They fell back asleep soon after.

When he arrived in the kitchen, Dean and Cas were already there.

„How is Gabriel?“

„He‘s sleeping. I patched him up yesterday. Physically, he‘ll hopefully be fine in a few weeks.“

Dean was sitting at the table, listening carefully and sipping his coffee. Cas was standing beside him. The hunter had an arm around his boyfriend‘s waist and tugged him down so that Cas eventually sat comfortably on his lap.

Sam smiled softly, „you guys are adorable.“

„Oh, I know,“ Dean smirked.

„Dean.“ Cas glared at him. He turned back to his other best friend, „thank you.“

They all turned when they heard the slow padding of bare feet on the ground, followed by a hoarse voice calling out for Sam.

The brunette shot the couple a little smile before he grabbed some food and water and left to go find his archangel.

Gabriel stood a few metres before the kitchen entrance, holding his blanket tightly in his hands.

„Hey, Gabe. Good morning.“

Gabriel answered with a soft smile. It pained Sam to look at the other. He used to be so cheerful and full of mischief. Now he‘s just a shell of all of that. Sam hoped that, underneath all of that trauma, all of that pain and torture, there was still the old Gabriel somewhere. (The Gabriel he fell in love with. The Gabriel that would go to great lengths to protect Sam. The Gabriel that used to have and infectious laugh and this happiness radiating off of him and this soft glimmer in his golden eyes.)

The archangel turned around and started walking back into his room. Once in a while he would look behind him, as if to make sure that Sam was still there behind him. That this all wasn‘t just a dream, a hallucination, or a new kind of torture Asmodeus invented. A mental torture after all of that physical one.

When they arrived in Gabriel‘s temporary bedroom, the archangel immediately laid back down, tugging at Sam‘s flannel so he‘d lay down as well.

Sam laid on his back and Gabriel slowly scooted closer and tentatively put his head on the taller man‘s chest.

Then, he started to talk.

„Missed ya, kiddo.“

Tears started to form in Sam‘s eyes. He snaked one of his arms around Gabriel and pulled him closer.

„I missed you too, Gabe. So much.“

Sam could feel Gabriel smile softly against his chest.

„You‘re going to get better, I promise. And I promise that we‘ll get Asmodeus. I‘ll find him and I‘ll kill him. And I will protect you, Gabriel. He won‘t be able to hurt you anymore, I swear.“

After he finished talking, he realized that his shirt was turning wet.   
Gabriel had started crying halfway through Sam‘s little speech.

Gabriel let out a small sob, clutched Sam‘s shirt tighter and croaked out: „I love ya, Sammich. Love ya so much. Thank you. Thank you, Sammy.“

Sam shut his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from flowing. He leaned down a bit and pressed a kiss against Gabriel’s forehead.

„I love you too, Gabe.“

„That all you can up with as a nickname?“ Gabriel replied sleepily, murmuring into Sam‘s chest.

Sam let out a soft chuckle. Gabriel felt Sam’s laugh and smiled into the Winchester‘s chest.

They fell asleep like that.

Gabriel‘s head on Sam‘s chest. The Winchester‘s chin leaning on Gabriel‘s head, his arm wrapped tightly around him, as if he wanted to protect his archangel, even while he‘s sleeping.   
And Gabriel was still holding onto Sam‘s shirt tightly, never planning on letting go of his hunter. His saviour. His protector. His lover. His Sam Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first real fanfic i‘ve written? whew. and it‘s 11pm.  
> please give it a kudos or comment if you‘ve liked it. and if you didn‘t, i appreciate constructive criticism!  
> thank you!


End file.
